1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of container constructions in general, and more particularly to a combination container and scoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,514,379, 1,768,771 2,738,900, 2,978,142, 4,844,263, 5,699,925, 5,706,974, and D416,438, the prior art is replete with various container constructions, including those that facilitate stacking or that house utensils, such as scoops.
While various prior art constructions of containers with scoops are known, the prior art fails to disclose a container that (1) allows a user to easily scoop the entire contents of the container, (2) provides adequate structure to easily stack the containers, and (3) keeps the content scooping means from becoming buried under the container contents.